Commonly, tool users store their tools in tool chests or boxes. Such tool boxes generally comprise a housing having a plurality of drawers or compartments. The user places their tools in those compartments. The tool box often includes a handle or the like, permitting the user to transport the tools therein by picking up and carrying the tool box.
A tool user may also have a work bench. Such a workbench often comprises a raised work surface. For example, the workbench may include a generally planar work top which is supported in an elevated position by four legs. The user may place work elements, tools and the like on the work top, whereby they are supported in an elevated position.
While tool boxes and work benches each have beneficial features, they also each have substantial limitations. For example, tool boxes are generally heavy, particularly when the tool box is fairly large and/or contains more than a few tools. This makes it difficult for a user to transport their tools. In addition, tool boxes house the tools inside the housing thereof. Thus, a user can not readily see the tools which are in the toolbox.
Work benches provide a convenient work surface. Like tool boxes, however, work benches cannot conveniently be moved or transported. In addition, work benches are not designed to contain tools. Thus, a user's tool box may be in one location while the user's workbench may be in another location.
A solution to these and other problems with existing tool boxes and work benches is desired.